


Un refus jamais donné

by Ahelya



Series: Cave Canem [21]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, First Meetings, Gen, POV Outsider, Scotland Yard, not really a crossover
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: On pense que Scotland Yard est à l'abri des manigances des Chiens de Garde. Ce n'est sans doute pas tout à fait vrai.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du Forum Francophone de fanfictionet.net (nuit d'avril 2017). Vous pouvez trouver le lien dans mes auteurs favoris) pour le thème "Non".  
> Le principe : On a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné.

Jack Robinson, tout nouvel agent de Scotland Yard, ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire de l'homme que son partenaire, et plus ou moins mentor, lui avait ordonné de surveiller en attendant l'arrivée des inspecteurs chargés d'enquêter sur le meurtre de Julian Malfoy, médecin et fils de bonne famille, dont le corps venait d'être retrouvé dans l'un des quartiers les plus mal famés de Londres. L'homme qu'il devait surveillait était évidemment le principal suspect car les passants qui les avaient appelés l'avaient trouvé penchés au-dessus de la victime. Penché seulement. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu porter le coup fatal évidemment. Son partenaire continuait cependant d'interroger ces gens en attendant l'arrivée des inspecteurs. Peut-être avaient-ils vu quelque chose après tout mais Jack était certain que ces questions étaient inutiles. Mieux aurait valu interroger l'homme qu'il surveillait, ce que son partenaire se refusait étrangement à faire. Il lui avait tout de même donné l'autorisation de le fouiller quand Jack lui avait rappelé que c'était la procédure à suivre. L'homme avait sur lui un pistolet et plusieurs poignards mais aucun d'eux ne semblaient avoir été utilisés.

Quelque chose ne cadrait pas dans cette affaire ou plutôt chez cet homme, quelque chose qui dérangeait furieusement Jack. Cet homme… Il était sans doute habillé comme n'importe quel habitant des quartiers pauvres de Londres mais… Il y avait quelque chose. Jack était certain d'avoir affaire à un noble venu s'encanailler dans les bas-fonds. Il l'avait même dit à son mentor qui l'avait aussitôt fait taire en jetant un coup d'œil effrayé à leur suspect.

Mais même si on lui avait dit de se taire, Jack pouvait continuer à formuler des hypothèses. Il allait juste ne pas les confier à son mentor et partenaire.

« Si je suis le noble en mal de sensations fortes, dit soudain l'homme qu'il surveillait, quel rôle attribuez-vous au jeune Julian Malfoy, agent Robinson ? »

La question semblait sérieuse malgré le sourire amusé de l'homme qui venait de la poser.

« Difficile à dire puisque je n'ai pas pu vous interroger, monsieur… »

Jack laissa intentionnellement la phrase en suspens.

« Je suis sûr que vos supérieurs finiront par vous le donner. » lui répondit-on.

Il connaissait donc les gens de Scotland Yard… Peut-être même bien. Un récidiviste ?

« Vous avez l'habitude d'avoir affaire à nous ? osa demander Jack.

-Scotland Yard et moi… Nous avons toujours eu du mal à décider si nous devions nous aimer ou nous détester. »

Jack fronça les sourcils. Quelle était donc cette pirouette ?

« Ah ! Voici justement vos supérieurs. »

Il avait raison. Les inspecteurs qu'ils avaient fait appeler étaient en train de s'approcher d'eux et ils avaient l'air… Soucieux ? Effrayés ?

« Agent Robinson, merci pour vos services. Laissez-nous. »

Jack obéit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'homme qu'on lui avait ordonné de surveiller s'éloignait, libre, après que les deux inspecteurs se soient inclinés.

Noble donc…

Mais avant de partir définitivement, l'homme s'adressa à Jack.

« Vous semblez quelqu'un de prometteur, Robinson. Il va falloir vous surveiller de près. »

Il ne sut pas du tout ce qu'il devait faire de ces étranges paroles jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par apprendre l'identité de cet homme.

Le Comte Valence Phantomhive… Le Chien de Garde… Jack ne savait toujours pas ce que l'agent de la Reine avait pu voir en lui mais cela n'annonçait sans doute rien de bon pour lui.

« Tu as plu au chien, lui dit-on quelques temps plus tard, ça peut-être la clé de ton avancement ou de ta mise au placard. »

Cet avertissement ne le rassura en rien évidemment et Jack passa plusieurs jours à se demander à quoi il devait s'attendre maintenant. Le Noble démoniaque allait-il soudain décider de se rappeler de lui pour lui demander quelques faveurs ?

Mais Jack n'eut jamais de réponse à cette question car il ne revit jamais le Chien de garde, ce Chien de garde. Jack n'avait eu à donner aucun refus à Valence Phantomhive. Avec Claudia, sa fille… Ce fut une autre histoire… Une toute autre histoire… Parce que, contrairement à son père, leur rencontre ne se limita pas à une ruelle sombre, un soir d'automne. Jack eut même plusieurs fois l'impression qu'il n'allait jamais réussir à échapper à la Comtesse Phantomhive mais malgré leurs multiples rencontres, malgré leurs liens avec la très honorable Miss Phryne Fisher, malgré l'aide de Claudia dans plusieurs de ses affaires, Claudia ne chercha jamais à le recruter. Elle n'essaya même pas de lui demander de fermer les yeux sur les choses qu'elle faisait. Il l'avait même dénoncé à ses supérieures, qui avaient évidemment étouffé le tout, plusieurs fois, une chose qui avait sans doute porté atteinte à sa carrière. On ne dénonçait pas le Chien de Garde de la Reine.

Mais il réussit tout de même à devenir inspecteur puis, à sa grande surprise, commissaire. Il soupçonna quelque peu l'intervention de Claudia - et de Phryne ? – dans cette promotion inespérée et au cours d'une nuit qui ne manqua pas de lui rappeler sa rencontre avec le père de l'actuelle Comtesse Phantomhive, Jack osa lui demander s'il avait maintenant une dette envers elle.

« Une dette, lui répondit-elle. Qu'en ferais-je ? »

Et quelque mois plus tard, Claudia mourait et on lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas question de procéder à la moindre enquête à ce sujet.

Si son chemin n'avait pas cessé de croiser celui de la Comtesse Phantomhive, il n'en fut pas de même avec son fils et successeur. Il ne rencontra Vincent qu'une seule fois mais il n'eut aucun refus à lui opposer. Encore une fois. Il sentit tout de même au cours de sa conversation avec le tout jeune Comte Phantomhive que ce dernier testait le terrain mais il eut l'air de rapidement renoncer à demander ce qu'il désirait.

Nous étions maintenant en 1886, presque 1887, et Jack commençait sans doute à se faire beaucoup trop vieux pour se rendre sur les scènes de crime de ses inspecteurs mais on l'avait fait appeler… Un enfant et un… majordome, c'était le terme utilisé dans le message qu'on lui avait donné, se trouvaient sur ladite scène de crime et ils refusaient tous les deux de parler. Une fois arrivé, il ne suffit que d'un coup d'œil à Jack pour comprendre.

« Laissez partir le Comte Phantomhive. Il a certainement mieux à faire. »

L'enfant le remercia. Jack haussa les épaules et se présenta. Le nouveau Comte n'eut pas l'air de reconnaître son nom.

Tant mieux. Comme ça, il n'aurait pas à penser à la meilleure manière de refuser une demande qui ne viendrait peut-être jamais.

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
